Miles "Tails" Prower
"I've changed a lot since I started hanging out with Sonic, but I can't depend on him forever. I know I can do this by myself!" - Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic Adventure Background Information Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス), is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day, however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails has become more confident, eventually growing into a more outgoing, brave and independent individual, and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves with black rings around the wrist and red shoes with white toes. Personality Tails is a gentle-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal fox with a positive attitude. In the beginning, he was timid and quiet, but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and, instead, is always ready and willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. At the time of Sonic Lost World, Tails has become more confident and outspoken about his intelligence, though he still does not openly brag. Regardless, he has been known to mock Eggman's own creations, and sometimes Eggman himself. When young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him, intially placed a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Tails came in Sonic Adventure; When Station Square was in danger of being destroyed, Tails was the only one who could stop this. With Sonic nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try on his own. After saving Station Square, Tails realized he could be independent and support himself without Sonic, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Tails has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, as well as rising up to be a real hero when needed. During their earlier adventures together, Tails strove to become just like Sonic by replicating the mannerisms he found admirable. In this period, Tails was content with being Sonic's sidekick as he was just happy to hang out with Sonic. As Tails grew as a person, he would still remain as close to Sonic as ever and look up to him as he has always done, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics have dwindled, as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. Despite his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient and independent like Sonic to prove he can be relied upon. Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts his mind to it. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is afraid of lightning and can be naive and big mouthed, such as in Sonic Adventure 2 when he accidentally told Eggman that the Chaos Emerald that Sonic had was a fake, thus ruining the heroes' plans. Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone insults his mechanical skills and takes it very personally, as seen when Wave the Swallow mocked his self-customized Blue Star. Tails has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Tails is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter how dangerous the situation might be, and will do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. Powers and abilities Though not as much on the forefront in battles as other characters, Tails is still an accomplished fighter. On his own, he has defeated several of Dr. Eggman robots and combat mechs, and even single-handedly defeated the entire Battle Bird Armada and Witchcart's gang. Once, he was also able to go head-to-head with Knuckles the Echidna. Due to a genetic abnormality, Tails is bequeathed with two large, fluffy tails that can twirl together. Over time, Tails has learned to use them to his advantage in many situations. Most noticeably, Tails can spin his twin-tails like rotary blades to fly or hover like a helicopter. While in flight, Tails can move around with outstanding agility and enough speed to keep up with even Sonic, who can run 768 mph at average. However, he gets fatigued if he uses them to stay in flight for too long. By manipulating the curvature of his twin-tails, Tails can glide through midair. He can also use his twin-tails as a rear turbine to sail across the ground at speeds great enough to let him stand a chance against Sonic in a race. By using them in said manner underwater, Tails' twin-tails become rear propellers that let him move around underwater with ease. Tails' twin-tails are also quite powerful limbs, being both strong and fast enough to slice through metal, and highly prehensile, having once grabbed a toothpick from a sandwich by their tip and then used it to type on a keyboard. Even without his twin-tails, Tails can move at exceptionally high speeds. He is able to keep up with Sonic's mundane speed on foot and even once cut Sonic off repeatedly using extremely swift movements. With or without his twin-tails though, Tails' speed still is considered average by comparison and he has admitted in spite of his feats that he is still slower than Sonic. Tails is also quite physically strong, having enough strength to hold up both Sonic and Knuckles at once and move blocks that supposedly weights several tons. He is also tough enough to go through atmospheric reentry and then land on the ground unharmed. In addition, Tails has demonstrated great feats of acrobatic skills, agility and reflexes: he can effortlessly grind on rails and pull off different acrobatic tricks while airborne. He is also good at swimming. Tails has also demonstrated the ability to harness chaos energy for his own use, although this is an ability he uses sparingly. By harnessing the Chaos Emeralds, Tails can give himself a boost in power. Tails possesses a genius-level intellect and is a skilled inventor. Described as a mechanical genius and a natural prodigy in this field, Tails is as talented as Dr. Eggman, who has an IQ of 300. Tails even once claimed he is smart enough to build a TV out of paperclips and reprogram a supercomputer using a toothpick and dishwashing detergent. As a testament to his skills, when presented with foreign technology (even of the advanced kind), Tails only needs to take a few looks to understand it. He is likewise quick to grasp new forms of technology, and once he develops an understanding of it, he excels at said technology. Tails also has a knack for building things, to the point that his friends believe that there is nothing he cannot built. Over time, Tails has created a number of inventions that often have gotten both him and Sonic out of trouble and let them stay just ahead of Eggman's schemes. These creations include his transformable Tornado series of airplanes, his combat equipment, his Emerald Detector, the Sea Fox, the Lunar Fox, a fake Chaos Emerald and his multifunctional Miles Electric to name a few. Among the different fields of his expertise, Tails is also a capable Extreme Gear mechanic who can create, customize and tune Gears. Though he is Wave the Swallow's lesser as an Extreme Gear mechanic, his skills are still good enough to impress Wave,31 which is a considerable feat. While mechanics are his specialty, Tails is also well-versed in physics and science, enough to come up with solid theories regarding matters as complex as time and space. Combined with his mechanical skills, Tails can construct different vessels that can travel between dimensions. In addition, Tails has shown that he can read and translate Binary and Hexadecimal language. He is also a history buff who knows a lot about his world and its lore. In direct combat, Tails lacks his friends' raw hand-to-hand combat skills, and focuses more on tactics and providing support to his allies. On the occasion where he is fighting on his own however, Tails utilizes a fighting style that combines a blend of basic punches and/or swipes with his twin-tails. When applied in battle, his twin-tails become like whips that can lash out with significant power across a wide range. Tails can as well spin around with his twin-tails at high speeds to become a dangerous top that can tear through opponents. Tails also has a number of aerial maneuvers to get advantage over ground-bound opponents. These maneuvers let him launch attacks at foes from above or fly at them with increased momentum.35 Tails can also perform the Spin Attack, Spin Jump, and the Spin Dash, which are techniques where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. During some of his tougher periods of battles, Tails has also been known to complement his fighting style with gadgets. Tails has excellent skills when it comes to piloting aircrafts and driving vehicles, including mechs. He also has incredible aerial dogfighting skills, being able to win areal battles against massive ships like the Egg Carrier and Egg Cauldron with his personalized biplanes. Tails is also a talented Extreme Gear rider in his own right, and possibly one of the best in the world due to his ability to go head-to-head with the Babylon Rogues, who are considered the best Extreme Gear riders around. On an Extreme Gear, he has enough skills to ride through mid-air with great control. Transformations By using all seven Super Emeralds, or later the seven Chaos Emeralds, Tails can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Tails. In this state, all of Tails' abilities far surpasses his normal ones. He is also able to fly without his twin-tails and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Category:Characters